Shabondama Yumi
is one of the cures and main protagonist in Atlantos Pretty Cure!. Her cure ego is . Appearance Civilian Yumi has curly, long, light blonde hair tied in ponytails and it has a amaranth headband. She had hot pink eyes and she wears her dropped pink heart earrings. She wears a peach choker with ribbon at left. She wears a sleeveless pink shirt with cut off-shoulder sleeves up to wrists. Her skirt consists a frilled pink, peach, and white fringes and a magenta belt with ribbon at left. She wears a pink heels. School Her school form consist at same. She wears a pink piercing earrings and a pink pendant necklace. Her peach ribbon at center with pink heart. Cure Bubble As Cure Bubble, her hair turns pastel pink, longer, and ties with pearls with pink shell. Her eyes are pastel pink. She wears her big hooped pink heart earrings and a chokers were pink fabric, beaded, and with pearls. Her dress consist a fringed shirt sleeved and the skirt up to knee with pink with magenta, white, and peach and it has a glitters, fabrics, and pearls. Her hips in a skirt consists a dark pink ribbon with pink pearl & shell and it hungs her Atlantos Commune. Her arm warmers were fringed pink and magenta with amaranth and peach ribbons, beads, and pearls. Her heels with pink, peach, and white ribbons, accents, beads, and it had a magenta heels covered up to pink fringe accents with magenta details and a shells on center. Personality Yumi is very girly famous idol. She is talented, sweet, and an extremely fashionista. She loves to help a lot and she loves to eats sweets. Yumi is also as a president in Macelarari Middle School and she is very bad at sports. Her father was a president and her mother was a news anchor. She had spend time with her friends and she loves to drawing, decorate, and painting. She want to her dream to be a top model in the whole world. History Meeting Baburu and becoming Cure Bubble Yumi, along with Mizu, Kira, and Rayo had a picnic in Mizuiro Park. At the Checking Room, Yumi was escaped if should someone was goshed. Yumi was scared to speak a small monster from other three girls. A small fairy-like monster named Baburu, a creature from Atlantos e Ankeizaoilz which she want to find the four legendary Pretty Cures. The girls with Baburu are along to picnic. However, a mysterious monster named Doku, which it can been like a disaster. These Doku's are created by Osen and San. Osen is escaped and San was created the San's. Baburu and Yumi was missing so the three girls are going out. Baburu is worried these monsters from Pollutaria so she had these four Atlantos Communes on her pocket. Baburu was caught an Atlantos Commune from Yumi, but Yumi was worried if she used it, she was transformed into Cure Bubble. Cure Bubble was perform her attack, Popping Foam and all of Doku's and San's were purified. Cure Bubble was amazed and her friends are amazed because that she was becoming pretty cure as well.AtlPC01 A mysterious Cure Shell Relationships Family *'Shabondama Kudo' - her father, which he loves to gives his advice. *'Shabondama Mika' - her mother, which she loves to help an it cares Yumi and Yuko. *'Shabondama Yuko' - her twin sibling, which he was bad in studies. She can tutoring with him. Friends *'Dochira Mizu' - Mizu is one of the secretary in Macelarari Middle School. Also, she is one of her neighborhood sister, a friend and a pretty cure teammate. *'Shinjumi Kira' - Yumi can stops their friendship from danger. Kira can be gives or be a doing a lot as a shy freelancer. Also, she is one of her neighborhood sister, a friend and a pretty cure teammate. *'Zazzoke Rayo' - She can tutoring her because that she was bad at school. Also, she is one of her neighborhood sister, a friend and a pretty cure teammate. *'Baburu' - her partner, which there are meeting and it was becoming a Cure Shell as her transformation partner. *'Momochi Yuuki' - Yumi's crush. He had a big fan of her, but she wished to have a boyfriend. *'Horagai Mecia' - Mecia was one of Yumi's mysterious friends. Cure Bubble is Yumi's cure ego. She represented the bubbles, hearts, and love. Attacks *'Popping Foam' - her first solo attack *'Bubbling Pinky Shower' - her second solo attack *'Lovely Bubble Shoot' - her first upgrade *'Bubbly Kiss' - her second upgrade *'Bubbling Blaster' - her first finisher *'Bubble Beat' - her second finisher *'Bubbling Bloom' *'Bubble Hug' *'Bubble Pop' Transformation Splash On! Pretty Cure, Atlantos Power! GO! - is the transformation phrase of Yumi in Atlantos Pretty Cure!. First, her Atlantos Commune were set a Pink Heart Cure Shell and she speaks when her clothes disappear and replaced her cure form with hot pink glowing sparkles. First, she flys in a pink heart-shaped bubbles. The bubbles are destroyed after it some appears (arm warmers, boots, and dress). She blows a bubbles, which spins her hair. Her hair was glowing in a peach light then it was changed from blonde to light pink, grows longer, and it styled along with earrings and choker. Then she hungs her Atlantos Commune on a hip and it glowed with white glow and it disappears to appearing a dark pink ribbon on left and speaks her speach; after that, she strikes a pose. Etynology - means bubbles. Which is Yumi's Cure ego. - means reason and means beauty. Songs As a main character, Yumi's voice actor, '''Koike Yui' has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. She also has duets/group songs with Yano Yuuka who voiced Dochira Mizu, Yamaya Kasumi who voiced Shinjumi Kira, Morinaka Rika '''who voices Zazzoke Rayo, and later, '''Gojo Mayumi '''who voices Horagai Mecia. *Kirakira AwaAwa!' *'Pink BubbleGum' Duets *'Siren Clocks' ''(Along with Yano Yuuka) *'Creamy Foam' (Along with Yamaya Kasumi) *'Be Natural (Cover version of Red Velvet)' (Along with Morinaka Rika) *'Tsukikage no Haru' (Along with Gojo Mayumi) *'Macelarari Atlantis' (Along with Yano Yuuka, Yamaya Kasumi, and Morinaka Rika) *'Bubbly Splash Up!' (Along with Yano Yuka, Yamaya Kasumi, Morinaka Rika, and Gojo Mayumi) Trivia *Yumi, along with team-mates are same characters ** **: Max - Cure Bubble **: Leena - Cure Sea **: Twich - Cure Pearl **: Spike - Cure Weed **: Bella - Cure Shell *Yumi is the only lead cure to had a drastically hair change from blonde to pink. *In japanese, her seiyuu was same as Ahim de Famille. **In english, her seiyuu was same as Emma Goodall. * Yumi is the first lead Cure to been bad in sports. * Yumi is the twelfth Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. * Yumi is the fifth Pretty Cure to represent the love. * Yumi is the second lead Cure to have long hair in her civilian form and Cure form. * Yumi is the first lead cure to be an idol. Yumi is the third cure to be an idol. * Yumi is the first lead Cure to live in a wealthy mansion. * Yumi is the first lead cure to have a wealthy familly. References Category:User: LeenaCandy-Cures Category:Ahim de Famille Category:Atlantos Pretty Cure! Category:Atlantos Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:AhimCures